


Just Give In

by kinky_goodness



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Forced, Hypnotism, Master/Slave, Mentioned extreme kinks, Object Insertion, Objectification, Prostitution, Sex Machine, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Therapist and Patient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_goodness/pseuds/kinky_goodness
Summary: In a new town and away from family, Shirley feels the need to talk about her problems. But her therapist has very different ideas.This is shameless smut, there is no plot, and it is extremely kinky, and will only get more so. Read at own risk!





	Just Give In

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't actually have much knowledge on how hypnosis works, so just go with it!

Shirley was a eighteen year old girl who had just moved out from her family’s house to go live in another city, because she was done with high school and didn’t need their support anymore. She had moved into a small apartment of her own and was working a nice online job. However, soon after moving out, she found herself feeling rather lonely and sad, and wanted to talk to someone about it. Through a bit of research, she found that there was a counsellor/therapist (a bit of both) who was just starting up in the neighbourhood. He seemed to be a nice person, and so she called to set up an appointment with him.

  


She was nervous, calling this man for the first time, but his smooth voice on the other end made her relax a little bit, “Hello? Nathan McKenzie Clinic, how may I help you?”

  


Shirley sighed and nodded, her voice sounding a bit shaky, but nothing too bad, “Hello. Um, I wanted to set up an appointment to meet with Mr. McKenzie.”

  


There was an audible nod from the other end as the person, probably Nathan himself, seemed to be getting out a piece of paper and a pen, “Can I get your name, and what the issue at hand is, please?”

  


Shirley nodded and smiled, “Shirley. S-H-I-R-L-E-Y. And the last name is Hart, that’s without an E. And.. Um. I realise this issue sounds a little silly, but I recently moved out of my family’s house and to this city, and I’ve just had a tough time adjusting, so I was hoping I could talk to someone about it.”

  


Nathan nodded on the other end, and Shirley could hear him making notes, “Trust me, Ms. Hart, there is no such thing as a silly issue. If it’s an issue to you, it’s worth talking about. So, since you are basically the first client to call me and want an appointment, I am basically free whenever you are. Would you like to meet up soon, or would you prefer a few days?”

  


Shirley sighed, “I’m honestly a little worried that I might explode of sadness, so I’d like to meet soon. In fact, I’m free for the rest of the day, and I see that your Clinic is open for another few hours. Would I be able to drop by today itself?”

  


Nathan’s nod was, once again, basically audible, “Of course you can. I’ll be ready for you anytime.”

  


Shirley nodded and hung up the phone. She then hurriedly changed into a simple dress, light blue in colour. She put her long black, straight hair up into a high ponytail, though leaving her bangs down. She slipped on a pair of comfortable flats and walked out of her apartment. The clinic was a five minute walk away, and it was worth it, because the weather was quite nice out. She walked into the clinic and looked around for a moment before walking to the front desk, looking at the young man in front of her. He must have been just around 25 or 26, and he was  _ very _ attractive. She smiled, “Um, Mr. McKenzie?”

  


The man in question, who was indeed Nathan McKenzie, looked up and smiled at her, immediately jumping to his feet, “You must be Ms. Shirley Hart, am I right?”

  


She nodded and held her hand out to him, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

  


Nathan smiled and took her hand, nodding, “And it is a pleasure to meet you too. Come on inside, let’s get to the consulting room.” He smiled and let the way to the room in the back, which was fairly simple. There was a couple armchairs, a short centre table, a desk and chair in the corner. There was also a beautiful tea set on a side table. Nathan smiled and pointed at the armchairs, “Pick any one that you like and have a seat, my dear. The kettle will probably go off any second, so I’ll get us some tea.”

  


Shirley nodded and took a seat at an armchair. The kettle went off a moment later, so she decided to just look around the room as he brought tea for her. Nathan smirked a little as he pulled out a small little pill from his pocket, dropping it into her teacup before pouring tea into it and watching the pill dissolve.

  


Now, to Nathan’s defence, he had started this clinic as a pure endeavour. He didn’t mean to trick any of his clients. But when Shirley walked in, he just couldn’t help but feel like she was perfect for him. And he wanted her to be his. Therefore this fast-acting hypnotising drug. He then turned to her with a smile, “Would you like any honey in yours, Ms. Hart?”

  


Shirley smiled and nodded, “Yes, but just a tiny little bit.”

  


Nathan nodded and added a small bit of honey to her tea, then placed it in front of her. He then poured himself a cup, and added honey, then took a seat on the armchair opposite from her. “So I won’t be using a clipboard today, because I just want to get a feel of what kind of person you are, and what the issue really is before we start really  _ doing _ anything about it. Is that alright?”

  


Shirley nodded with a smile, taking a small sip of her tea, “Oh this is perfect, thank you so much.”

  


Nathan smiled and nodded, “My pleasure. So tell me, how old are you? What do you do?”

  


Shirley smiled and nodded, “Well, I’m eighteen now, I just got out of high school a month back and so I left my family’s house. I’m working at the bookstore across from the train station right now, and that’s how I’m paying half my rent, my family pays the other half. I moved out of home just about two weeks back.”

  


Nathan nodded and watched as Shirley drank more of the tea. He looked down at his watch to see when sixty seconds would be up. When they were, he looked up to see that Shirley was sitting there looking rather dazed. He smirked and crossed his arms, “Set the teacup down.”

  


Without question, Shirley did so. Nathan smirked and looked at her, “Stand up.”

  


And she did. So Nathan started again, “You will refer to me as ‘Master’.”

  


Shirley nodded and looked at him through her clouded eyes, “Yes, Master.”

  


Nathan smirked to himself, loving this hypnotising drug. He smirked and nodded, “Take your dress off.”

  


Once again, without question, Shirley reached behind herself to unzip the dress and let it fall to the floor, standing before the man in her black underwear. He smirked and stood up, walking over to her, “What is your breast size, Shirley?”

  


Shirley’s eyes followed him as he walked, “32C, Master.”

  


He nodded and smirked, “Fascinating. I would like to see them naked, Shirley.”

  


Shirley nodded, “Yes Master.” She reached in front, between her breasts and unclasped the bra, letting it slide off her shoulders and fall to the floor. Nathan smirked as he saw her perky, round, supple breasts. 

  


He smiled, “Shirley, I want you to tell me a fantasy of yours. Something deep inside. A desire that you’ve never told anyone.”

  


Shirley’s cheeks tinted as she spoke, “Master, I’ve always wanted someone to dominate me, and order me around, and use me as he sees fit.”

  


Nathan smirked, “You know what they call someone who gets ordered around and used?”

  


Shirley nodded, “A slave, master.”

  


Nathan smirked and nodded, “Very good, Shirley. Would you like to be my slave?”

  


Shirley nodded and looked up at him, “Yes, Master.”

  


Nathan smiled and nodded, “What a good girl. Will you follow any orders I give you?”

  


Shirley nodded, “Yes, Master.”

  


Nathan smiled and placed his hand on her breast, feeling the warmth of her bosom. He then pulled out a pack of pills, the hypnotising drug, and gave them to her. “Very well. You will come back here every day at six, just at closing time, and take one of these just before coming. You will come into this room and take all your clothes off and wait for me, is that understood?”

  


Shirley nodded and put the pills into her handbag, “Yes, Master.”

  


Looking at her obedience, Nathan just felt like he had to take more advantage of this situation. He smirked cruelly at the table behind her and turned her around to face it. “You see this desk? While waiting for me, you will rub your clit against it every day. Every single day, is that clear?”

  


Shirley nodded, “Yes, Master.”

  


He smirked and let go of her, “Now take your panties off and show me what it is you will do while waiting for me every day.”

  


Without a sound, Shirley bent down and took her panties off. She then took her shoes also off so she was buck naked, as he had ordered her to be. She then walked to the desk in the corner and started thrusting her hips so her clit rubbed against it. Nathan smirked, “And I want you moaning. I want you to be rubbing yourself enough that your moans are so loud I can hear them outside.”

  


Shirley nodded and started letting out her moans, and every sound out of her lips was like music to Nathan’s ears. He could see her juices flowing down her thighs as she rubbed herself against the corner of the desk. He smirked and nodded, “Alright, you can stop now.”

  


Shirley immediately stopped and turned around, facing him. He smiled and walked up to her, placing his hand on her left breast, not groping, just letting it sit there. He felt the heat of her breast on his hand, making him get a little hard. He smirked and ran his hand down her curves and to her inner thigh where he could feel her juices. He ran his hand up slowly until it was resting at her crotch. She whimpered a little, but he didn’t do much. Once again, he just felt the heat of her crotch, not groping. He smirked at her, “Tell me, Shirley, are you a virgin?”

  


Shirley’s cheeks got a little red, “Yes, Master, I am.”

  


Nathan smirked and withdrew his hand from her pussy, “How delightful. Don’t worry, you won’t be one for much longer. Would you want me to take your virginity?”

  


Shirley took a moment before she replied, “Yes, Master. I thought you were attractive since the moment I walked in.”

  


Nathan smirked cruelly, “Well, I’m sorry. I don’t fuck virgins. You’re going to have to lose your virginity. And you’re going to lose it right here, in front of me.”

  


Shirley tilted her head to the side as if she didn’t understand, but didn’t say anything. Nathan smirked, “You said you wanted to be ordered around and used in any way that I see fit, right? And that is exactly what I will do. I will leave the room to go bring a few things from the kitchen, and you will choose one of those to fuck yourself with and lose your virginity to. Is that understood?”

  


Shirley nodded, though she seemed hesitant. Nathan smirked and walked over to the desk, picking up a couple pencils. He smirked and handed them to her, “If you want, you can prepare yourself with these. Don’t expect any help from me, because I want nothing more than to watch you squirm in pain as a wine bottle, or a cucumber takes your virginity.”

  


Shirley nodded and took the pencils. Nathan then pointed at the armchair, “Sit down, I’ll tell you how I want you seated when I’m back.”

  


Shirley nodded and took a seat. Nathan smirked and spread her legs out far apart. He looked down at her juicy pussy, just waiting for it to be ready to take him. He leaned down and licked up her pussy once, whimpering at how delicious she was. She moaned loudly when he licked her and started to get more wet. He smirked and pulled away, “I want your legs spread out like this and your pussy visible when I walk back in. If you use the pencils, I want to see them inside as well. I want to see you being a complete slut. And I will take pictures if you’re a good girl.”

  


Shirley nodded and gulped, “Y-Yes, Master, I will be a good girl.”

  


He smirked and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He just loved having an obedient slave. It would be even better when, in the future, he would stop hypnotising her, because she would be conditioned to listen to everything he says. He walked to the kitchen in the back and brought out a cucumber and a wine bottle. He then looked at a rotten banana in the fridge and smirked cruelly, adding that to the list. He walked back to the room to find Shirley sitting exactly how he’d left her and with one pencil sitting deeply inside her pussy. He smirked and lay her three options out for her on the table. “You can choose any of these, Shirley. Just know that I will be videotaping this, so make your choice the one that you will want to see fucking you on video.”

  


He then pulled out his phone and took a picture of her, first her whole body, then one of just her pussy with the pencil inside. He smirked and nodded. “You can sit how you like now, but don’t take the pencil out.”

  


Shirley nodded and closed her legs, looking closely at the rotten banana, the wine bottle and the cucumber. She looked at the three for a moment, then picked the rotten banana, “Master, I choose this one.”

  


With a widening smirk, Nathan nodded, turning his phone to video camera, “So tell me, Shirley, why did you choose the rotten banana to fuck yourself with?”

  


Shirley looked straight into the camera and spoke, “Because it’s arousing… The idea of something that’s rotten inside my pussy, tearing my hymen.”

  


Nathan smirked and nodded, turning the camera off. “Alright, you can take the pencil out. Now I want you to sit like I had you before, with your legs all spread out, and I want you to take the banana and shove it all the way inside you in one go. I don’t care how much it hurts when it tears your hymen, I want it to go all the way inside, and then you can take a break before fucking yourself with it.”

  


Shirley nodded and spread her legs out again, taking the pencil out of her pussy. She then held the banana in front of it and bit her lip. “I’m ready, Master.”

  


Nathan smirked and started the video, “Go ahead, Shirley.”

  


Without a moment’s break, Shirley pushed the banana all the way inside her pussy. It ripped her hymen and she screamed in pain as it did. She stopped after burying the banana inside her, then looked up at the camera, panting and moaning. Nathan zoomed in to her wanton face for a moment, then zoomed in to her bleeding pussy. He then zoomed back out and nodded at her, “You can start thrusting it whenever you want. Take your time.”

  


Except, she didn’t. Right then, she pulled the banana almost completely out of her pussy, then slammed it back in repeatedly. She got into a rhythm of doing it, but after about five or six thrusts, the banana peel started to give away, since it was already so weak from being rotten. By the eighth thrust, the banana broke inside her pussy, releasing it’s rotten contents inside her. She cringed in disgust and looked up at him with teary eyes. He immediately turned the video off and rushed to her. Nathan may have been one of the most sadistic and disgusting people he knew, but he wasn’t uncaring. He pulled out the bits of the banana that he could, then picked Shirley up, “We’ll get you washed up in a second, Shirley. Don’t worry.”

  


Shirley clung to him for dear life as he carried her, bridal style, to the bathroom. He then turned the shower on and set her inside, keeping an arm around her waist to support her. He then brought the shower head down to her pussy and started to rinse it clean. “You’re going to have to open your legs a bit more, Shirley.”

  


Shirley nodded and spread her legs out more so that the water could get deep inside her and clean her pussy out. He smiled and kissed her forehead once he was done, “You are so great, Shirley. So perfect for me. You’ll be the perfect slave.”

  


Shirley leaned into his hold and ended up falling asleep. He sighed and picked her up, walking her back to the consulting room and getting her dressed again. He knew that when she woke up, she would no longer be under the drug, so he had to come up with an excuse for why she passed out.

  


When Shirley woke up, she was sleeping on the same armchair as she was at the beginning. Nathan saw her eyes open, and looked around in utter confusion. He had come up with a story to explain this, but he wasn't sure it would work, and it was full of loopholes. He just hoped that she had a habit of falling asleep in odd places. But when she did wake up, she said something he did not expect in the slightest.

  


“Master…?”

  


He inhaled sharply and bit his lip, “E-Excuse me?”

  


She sat up straight and rubbed her eyes, looking around.  _ Okay, she's clearly not hypnotised anymore. Was I just hearing things? _ She looked up at him and sighed, “Master, I feel a little groggy..”

  


He blinked a couple of times.  _ Definitely not hearing things. _ He took a seat on the armchair opposite her, “S-Shirley… You, er...remember?”

  


She nodded and yawned a bit, taking a sip from the glass of water he had set before her. “I-I’m not sure what got into me. I felt really dazed the whole time like I didn't have a choice but to do all those things, but I do remember it.”

  


He was done for. She would press charges and he would go to prison for the rest of his life.

  


He bit his lip, “Why are you still calling me Master?”

  


She smiled at him and finished the glass of water, “It… it felt really good. I enjoyed being at your mercy. I-I know that sounds silly from someone who was a virgin not three hours ago, but I really liked it. A-And I want to be at your mercy. But let's not do the drugging. I-I’ll willingly be your slave…”

  


Nathan's eyes were as big as golf balls, “Y-You… You still want to continue that kind of play? With me? After all I made you do?”

  


Shirley nodded, “I-I told you… I've always wanted to just be used by someone. I  _ want  _ you to order me into doing humiliating things. I  _ want _ you to make me fuck myself with random, disgusting objects.”

  


Nathan gulped, “Just so you know, Shirley, I don't hold back. I will fuck you until you can't stand and then some. I will order you to let a group of guys go at you just so I can get money from them for it. I will shape you into being a complete and utter cockslut, and I will make sure you crave to have your holes filled even in your sleep, and I will deny you that just so I can watch you squirm. And I will videotape everything we do and I will use those as blackmail. And I will put them up if you let me. But, I'm not completely uncaring of your limits. We can have a safeword. But you can  _ only _ use it if something is absolutely out of the question. For example, I'm not very fond of exhibitionism, but I don't mind it, so I would  _ never _ use the safeword against exhibitionism. However, I would use it against scat, because that is totally out of the question for me. Or we can use the stop-light system, if you prefer.”

  


Shirley nodded and bit her lip, “Stop-light is fine. I promise I won't use it for anything trivial… You probably will never hear it from me… Especially not with the things you listed just now…” She pressed her legs together and he immediately knew that she was horny from listening to him. 

  


He smirked and nodded, “Not bad. I think you'll make quite the slave. So would you like to give me a key to your house or would you like to move into mine. Just for the period of your training. Once you're a well-trained slut, it doesn't matter to me whether you stay with me or not because you will  _ thirst _ for my cock. For me to treat you like the whore you soon will be.”

  


She gulped and bit her lip, “I-I'll gather my things from my place… A-And come to yours.”

  


He smirked, “No need. I will drive you. So be prepared. You are, as of now, my slave, so you will obey me.”

  


She nodded and blushed, “Y-Yes, Master.”

  


He smiled down at her innocently, “Great, take your panties off then.”

  


She blushed deeply and took off her panties, then handed them to him. He smiled and smelled them for a moment, his member almost pulsing, “I love the scent of girls who have just lost their virginity. It's so delicious.” He smirked and slipped the panties into his pocket, “I'm confiscating these.” He smiled and picked up his keys, “Come along, let's get to the car.”

  


She nodded and followed him outside into the main lobby before following him outside, gasping as she felt the breeze at her pussy directly. He smirked and pointed at his car, parked across the lot, about fifty steps of walking away. He then smiled down at her, “My car is there. But if you want to get in, you need to lift your dress so your pussy and your butt are visible as you walk there.”

  


She blushed deeply and slowly lifted her dress, all around so that it was just above her waist and if anyone was there, they would see her naked lower half. With an innocent smile, Nathan began walking them to the car. He unlocked it and got in, buckling himself in. Shirley let her dress fall and then got in as well, buckling herself in. He smiled and pulled the car out, following her directions to her house. When they were almost there, he began speaking again, “Now listen, slave. There's only very specific things I would like you to pack. Don't pack any undergarments. I need immediate access to your pussy and asshole, whenever I like. If you have crotchless panties on the other hand, you may bring them. And I want to see those nipples through any clothes you wear. Similarly, no shorts, pants, rompers, anything. Just dresses, the shorter the better, and skirts, and thin shirts, blouses, whatever. You will be sleeping naked, so no need for any pyjamas.” He winked at her and licked his lips. He thought for a moment. He leaned over her, rubbing her pussy as he thought about anything else he may want from her. “Oh and take your bra off while you're in there. I don't need that. And you will change into a short skirt and thin blouse. I want to see your nipples, and I want the skirt to be so short that if you bend over, your pussy will be entirely visible. If you don't own one that short, it's okay. We'll get one for you later. Just wear the shortest you have.”

  


Shirley whimpered softly as he spoke those dirty commands and rubbed her pussy at the same time. She nodded and bit her lip, “Y-Yes, Master..”

  


He smiled and let her go. She ran inside and packed up a suitcase with only the things he mentioned. She then came out a moment later in her clubbing skirt, and a thin button-up blouse, her breasts bouncing because she wasn't wearing a bra. The skirt wasn't quite as short as he wanted, but it would do. She left her suitcase in the trunk and came back to the passenger seat, taking a seat. He smiled and pulled the car out, towards his house. “Slave, I would like you to keep playing with your pussy as I drive. I want your moans to fill the car.”

  


She did as told. She lifted her skirt and pinched her clit, then rubbed it gently. She then reached further, pushing a finger into her pussy. Her moans grew louder as she became rougher with herself. He smirked and let her do as she pleased with herself, not turning to look at her even at a red light. He smiled and pulled up at a medium sized bungalow house. It wasn't the largest, but it was all his, and that counted for more. And it was quite a bit away from any other houses and from the city, so it was really secure and private. He looked in his cup holder and pulled out a USB stick, “Oh, that's where this was!! Jeez… I've been looking all over for this. Now I wonder where I should put it.” He smirked, glancing sideways at Shirley. “Spread your legs.”

  


Shirley stopped rubbing herself, pulled her two fingers and looked up at him, “W-What?”

  


He smirked, “Spread. Your. Legs. Slut.”

  


She all but moaned at the name, spreading her legs out. He undid his seatbelt and leaned over her, pushing the USB stick as deep inside her pussy as he could. “That stays in there, and no more touching yourself until I say otherwise..”

  


She blushed and nodded, getting out of the car after him. He took her suitcase out of the trunk and brought it to the door. He opened the door and let her in, and she saw a surprisingly ordinary house. A cute living room to her right, with a hallway leading to the rest of the house, two bedrooms at the end of the hallway, a bathroom in the hallway and another one attached to the master bedroom. The kitchen and dining area to her left, all very cute. She chuckled softly, “Don't tell me you have a BDSM dungeon of some sort in the basement.”

  


Nathan smirked, “Not exactly, but something like that. You will be spending a lot of time down there. Now then, housekeeping rules.” He pointed to the couch, signalling her to sit down. He sat down on the adjacent loveseat, and continued, “I already told you about underwear. I need to be able to access any of your holes. I don't actually care what kind of clothes you wear, as long as I can access your pussy. I'm not much for anal, so you can be assured, we'll be spending a lot of time on that cunt of yours. That's not to say I won't be working your anus though. Anyway, I will not be calling you by your name, almost ever. Unless for if you did something really good and deserved it. Get used to hearing and responding to slut, whore, bitch, cunt, slave.. And if you have a favourite, I'll listen to that and use it more often. Do you?”

  


Shirley shook her head, “At least not yet, Master.”

  


“Very well,” he continued, “You will be sleeping naked every night, as I said. Now, unless for if I order something specific for a night, you will be sleeping with a dildo in your pussy. I need it to be ready for me whenever I like.” He smirked, knowing that she understood him.

  


Shirley gulped, “I-In my sleep too?”

  


“Any qualms?” She shook her head, feeling aroused at the thought, so he continued, “I'm open to your fetishes and kinks, so I would like for you to beg me to make you do things. Whatever you like.” She smiled and nodded. He nodded in approval, then smirked, “So every morning, if you're awake before me, you may either prepare breakfast, or you may come suck me off till I wake up, or you go to the basement and use the sex machine I have down there. During the day, you will also keep the dildo in you at all times, unless I tell you otherwise. Now, onto punishments.”

  


Shirley drew in a sharp breath, wanting to touch herself at the thought of being punished, but she let him continue, “I'm a strong believer in spanking. If you disobey me, I will spank your ass and make you count. Though sometimes, I enjoy spanking pussy, so I may go there. I guarantee you will find that quite enjoyable. If you do something very severe, I may whore you out. Take money from people and let them have at you. But if you find any of those punishments to be enjoyable, you may beg me at any time for them, and I will do it for you.”

  


Immediately, Shirley perked up, “P-Please… spank my pussy, Master?”

  


He smirked and tilted his head, “Right off the bat? Alright. I need you to wait till we're ready to sleep. I'll put you in your bed, spank you into oblivion and then push a dildo up your sore cunt and leave you there.”

  


She gulped and nodded, whimpering at the thought. He smiled and nodded, “Don't worry though. I will start slow. Would you like some dinner? I will cook something for us.”

  


She smiled and nodded, leaning back in her set, feeling the USB move with every inch she moved. “Master…? The USB..” 

  


He nodded and walked to the fridge, pulling out some vegetables and some tomatoes to make sauce for pasta. “You can take it out of you like. It didn't actually have anything useful on it, so if you want to keep it in, you can.” 

  


She nodded and reached inside her, pulling the USB out and setting it on the centre table. “Do you need any help, Master?”

  


He shook his head, “Not really. You can go to your room and unpack if you like.. Yours is the room on the left.” She nodded and took her small suitcase to the room and started putting her things into the small dresser that was there. She looked around the room, it wasn't much different from her own. A double bed in the middle, a full length mirror on the side, a small hanging closet and a dresser, and a side table by the bed. She sat on the bed and sighed in relief. She could get used to this one. It was comfortable enough. She let her mind wander, and about fifteen minutes later, her master called again, “Dinner is ready, Slave.”

  


She gulped and walked out of the room, back towards the kitchen. She smiled at the smell of delicious pasta in marinara, “This smells great, master..” He nodded and set it out for her. She helped by pouring both of them a glass of wine from the bottle he had set out. She sat down, followed by him sitting opposite from her. She looked at the food in excitement and started to eat when she felt something against her thigh. She looked down to see a foot, and looked up at him in shock. 

  


He wasn't even looking at her. He pushed his foot further up her thigh as he just ate. “If you have a problem, Slut-”

  


She shook her head rapidly, “N-No… I was just surprised is all…”

  


He nodded and pressed his foot against her pussy, rubbing slowly as he ate. She bit her lip and ate slowly, trying not to pay attention and letting him do as he pleased.

  


Dinner continued like that. With him rubbing her pussy with his foot the whole time and both of them just eating quietly. He finished first and stood up, walking over to load the dishes in the dishwasher. “Let me know whenever you're done and I'll take you to the basement show you around, so that you know what your options in the morning are. But before that, I do want to know what your hard limits are. I won't test them.”

  


She blinked a couple of times, “I… I don't really know.. I mean, I know scat is a thing, I refuse to do that. No enemas, nothing. But other than that.. I can't think of anything…”

  


He nodded, “No scat, okay. Well I already told you I don't like it either, so we're good there. Alright how about I tell you a possible scenario, and you tell me if you'd be okay with that.” She nodded, and he continued, “Okay, I know I've mentioned this a couple of times now, so I assume me whoring you out isn't a hard limit. You may not like it much but it's not an absolute no, correct?”

  


She nodded and bit her lip, “In fact… I think I'd like it…”

  


He nodded, “Okay. What about dressing up promiscuously in public? And having me on the phone with you, making you do all kinds of dirty things where people can see you. Or if I make sure people can see you.”

  


She blushed and bit her lip, “I-I… I’m not saying it's a no…but you'd have to do it gradually.. Not like ask me to strip naked and dance in front of a group of ten right off the bat.”

  


He nodded, “Of course. Okay, what about watersports?” At her confused expression he continued, “Pee. How do you feel about me pissing on you, in your mouth, in your pussy, wherever. And whenever.”

  


She gulped and nodded, “Definitely a yes…”

  


He nodded and smirked, “Great… What about...animals? How would you feel if I brought a dog in here one day and let him have at you?”

  


She blushed deeply, “N-Not yet, please… I-It may take me a while before I warm up to that, but it does sound hot.” 

  


He smiled and nodded, “It looks like you will be an absolute pleasure to train. How do you feel about ropes? Being tied up and left in the basement. Or maybe if I tied rope all along the house and you had to walk while riding it.”

  


She gulped and nodded, “A thousand times, yes.”

  


He nodded and smiled, “Okay, that's good for now. Just use the stop-light system if you're confused ever. Now take your clothes off, we're going to the basement for your first official training session.”

  


Within seconds, she had shed her clothes and she was wet and ready to go to the basement. He smirked and led the way to the basement door, opening it and letting her climb down first. He turned the lights on and she blushed deeply as she reached down. It really was a BDSM dungeon, except much brighter. There was an X-shaped table, where she assumed she would be spread and “examined” - she liked the idea of a doctor and patient roleplay somehow. There was an upright machine with straps and dildos, which looked like it would fuck the life out of her. She gulped and then turned to her other side, seeing the wall decorated with many different kinds of whips, crops, ropes, dildos and other toys. She felt herself start to drip wet from her pussy as she looked around. Before she knew it, she felt a finger press against her pussy lips, “I take it you like it here then?” She blushed and nodded at his voice. He smirked and nodded, “So pick something.”

  


She gulped and pointed at the X-table, “E-Examine me, Doctor…” 

  


He smirked and squeezed her ass, “Lie down on it, let's get you all strapped in.” She nodded and lay down on the X-Table, spreading her legs and arms out as far as the table needed it. He then moved her ankles and wrists to the exact spots they were needed and secured them in place, leaving her spread out like a dish for him. “So what seems to be the problem, Slut?”

  


She bit her lip and thought for a moment, “I-I wanted a cure… I-I feel like I can be a better slut, and I want you to show me how..”

  


He smirked and slapped her breast, albeit not too rough, “Is that so? Well I'll tell you. I won't be fucking you until you are trained into a perfect slut. I love having my sluts beg and cry for toys, and I love watching them become less and less of who they were and more and more of the slut they really are. But there are ways to be better.”

  


She gulped and felt herself squirm in the restraints, “P-Please tell me…”

  


He smirked, “The number one thing a slut must do is always be ready for cock. Which means you can't be tight like a virgin. So I think you know what to beg for, whore.”

  


She blushed deeply, “M-Master… Please stuff my cunt with a dildo…”

  


He smirked and nodded, “Not the best begging I've heard but you'll improve.” He walked over to the wall and pulled out a long but thin dildo, pushing it all the way inside her pussy without stopping. He pinched her clit for a moment and smirked at her wanton moans, “The second most important thing for a slut to do is to always know that she is a slut. There's many ways to do that, but I want to hear what you think is a good idea.”

  


She gulped and thought for a moment, “W-What if you put a collar on me?”

  


He rolled his eyes, “That's old..” He smirked and pulled out a marker, “Now eventually, if you consent, I will get you a tattoo of something that will remind you you're a slut every time you look at the mirror. But for now, I'm just going to write ‘cockslut’ on your thigh, close to your pussy. Colour?”

  


She blushed deeply, “Green. Green, please… Brand me as your cockslut.”

  


He smirked, “Oh you're not quite there yet, little slut.” He wrote the word cockslut in cursive along with her bikini line.

  


She bit her lip and whimpered as the marker dragged very close to her pussy. He smirked and nodded, pulling the dildo out, “This will be the dildo you sleep with for now… Until your pussy is loose enough to take a bigger one. For now though, I believe you had requested for your little cunt to be spanked.” He smiled and put on a pair of leather gloves. 

  


She blushed deeply and nodded. He undid her restraints and walked out of the basement. She quickly scurried after and went to her room. She lay down on the bed, waiting for him. He had gone to his room to fetch something, then came in with a small paper bag as well as the dildo she was supposed to sleep with. He smirked, “I see you're ready. I want you to pull your knees up to your chest and spread your legs as far as possible. The wider you spread them the more this will hurt, but in a pleasurable way.” He only smirked as she obeyed him. She was going to make the perfect slut. “You're doing so good. If you keep this up, you may be the slut who's taken the least time to get my cock in her.”

  


Shirley gulped and looked up at him, “M-Master, you've mentioned p-past sluts a couple of times now, what happened to them?”

  


Nathan sighed and nodded, “Well, I suppose we can get this out of the way.. They were all temporary subs for me.. I've only been with two long term submissive partners. One of them took to the whore life a bit too much, and became a permanent whore. Occasionally, I still sleep with her when she's looking for customers. And the second.. Well, she left after a while, apparently she was bored.”

  


Shirley nodded and blushed a bit, “M-Master… Please spank my pussy..”

  


Nathan smirked and nodded, “What a good whore. How many would you like? This isn't a punishment, so you can pick..”

  


Shirley thought for a moment, “W-Well… I've never been spanked, s-so would it be okay if it's only 5? B-But in exchange, you don't have to hold back at all for the five.. H-Hurt me, please..”

  


Nathan smirked and rubbed Shirley's cunt with his gloved hand. “Oh? Are you sure you cunt will be okay? I'm quite strong, slut. Your poor cunt will hurt so much.” 

  


Shirley blushed deeply and nodded, thrusting her hips against his hand, “I-It's okay, Master. Five very rough ones..”

  


Nathan nodded and smiled, “Okay. You don't have to count since it's not a punishment. But instead, don't hold your voice back. Scream as much as you want, you may be lucky enough to get me hard.” He smirked and raised his hand high, bringing it down against her cunt with a sharp slap, making her scream in agony, clenching the sheets tightly. Nathan looked at her, “Colour for the next one?”

  


“G-Green..”

  


Nathan nodded and brought his hand down again in a sharp slap, this time even harder. He let her scream and whine, giving her a moment's rest before asking once again, “Colour?”

  


“Green!! Green..”

  


He smirked happily. She was such a delight indeed. He raised his hand once again, bringing it down on her wet cunt, causing a bit of a splash. Before he could ask his question, her reply came.

  


“Y-Yellow!! I-I can't take any more, it hurts… S-Sorry…”

  


Nathan smiled and took his gloves off, pulling her body up, “Hey, it's okay.. You don't have to apologize… I would never hit you so hard for a punishment.. It's just because you asked..” He smiled and kissed her head. “Do you want some water?”

  


Shirley nodded and leaned close to him, sipping on the water as he gave it to her. He smiled and stroked her hair gently, then looked over at his bag, “So, I do have to put the dildo in your pussy to keep it spread. But if you want, I can put something else in you.. A bottle, a vegetable, anything you like.. As a reward for being so good..”

  


Shirley thought for a moment and blushed lightly, “W-What is in the bag?”

  


Nathan smiled, “It's cuffs and a spreader bar. I know you're not used to sleeping with something inside you, so this will help..” He touched her hair gently and tilted his head, “So what would you like inside you?”

  


Shirley shrugged a bit, “I...um...like the idea of a bottle, but not yet… I'd rather have the dildo for a little bit..”

  


Nathan nodded and pushed the dildo deep inside her in one swift movement. “See, there's a common misconception that all men want their women to be tight around their cocks. I actually quite like a loose pussy. Makes it much easier. In the future, once you become deserving of my cock, I may even use your loose cunt as a cocksleeve, because it'll work perfectly. Now then, I have a question for you.”

  


Shirley nodded, whimpering and squirming a bit with the dildo in her.

  


Nathan smiled, loving the sight of her squirming in discomfort, “You said you would like the idea of sleeping with other people. Is that for a later time, or would you be okay letting some people have at your pussy to help the loosening process? Or would you want your master's cock first?”

  


Shirley smiled and shook her head, “It's fine… I-In fact, you can whore me out.. U-Use the money to buy me toys..”

  


Nathan smiled and nodded, “Perfect little slut. I will have people over tomorrow. Don't worry, they won't be too rough..”

  


Shirley nodded and looked up at him, “C-Can you stay with me till I fall asleep, Master?’

  


Nathan nodded and smiled, cuffing her thighs and attaching the spreader bar to keep her legs apart. “Of course. You've been a good girl, Shirley. Is there anything else you'd like?”

  


Shirley thought for a moment and blushed, “Y-You said to tell you if I h-have any kinks and such… I-I kind of...want to try...this whole bestiality thing… I-I’m scared b-but I figure that's a quick way to loosening my pussy, r-right?”

  


Nathan smiled and nodded, “It's okay, let's start with humans tomorrow.. After that, we'll see how you feel about animals..”

  


Shirley nodded and yawned a bit, “A big dog would be kind of nice..”

  


Nathan laughed a bit and nodded, “That's usually a good place to start. But there's no limit, it can be whatever you like. A horse, bull, pig.. Anything you want, my baby slut.”

  
Shirley smiled and nuzzled against the pillow, “Mmkay, Master…” She whispered out as she fell asleep. Nathan smiled and put the blankets over her, then stepped out of the room to his own, laying down and falling into a blissful sleep.  



End file.
